


The Danger Room

by AllGoatsGoToHeaven



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Danger Room, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Team Bonding, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllGoatsGoToHeaven/pseuds/AllGoatsGoToHeaven
Summary: Warren proves to be a powerful, alluring addition to the X-Men team. Kurt keeps catching himself getting distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little Nightangel drabble with a heavy dose of Warren kicking ass in the Danger Room with a little Kurt swooning and team bonding on the side.
> 
> Setting: X-Mansion: Danger Room; About 3 years after X-Men: Apocalypse takes place  
> Relationship Status: Have been pining after each other for ages, but recently started dating officially.  
> Rating: PG-13 cause Warren can’t CENSOR HIS DAMN MOUTH

Warren was an angel.

Like a magnet, Kurt’s eyes always ended up drifting back to him.

In the Danger Room, Warren was a brutal, _beautiful_ , sight to see. The way he cut through the air with ease with confidence rolling off him in waves, knowing the entire sky was his domain. His boldness was intimidating in the most alluring way. He captivated everyone’s attention. If his looks weren’t enough, then the powerful flap of wings or looming shadow definitely turned heads.

Warren was beautiful, yet _lethal_.

He was made up of irresistibly soft feathered wings and charming blond curls, with a rough voice and jagged edges to compliment. A ruthless warrior, just as dangerous as he was passionate. His adrenaline sparked by passion is just as intimidating as his physique, Kurt thinks, as he’s experienced first-handedly how callous Warren can be when fighting to protect his loved ones.

He moves like an angel, fights like an angel, soars like an angel.

_And he’s mine,_ Kurt thought with a flutter. He was still getting used to the whole _dating_ thing. _My Ang-_

The blue mutant let out a shout as something barreled into him from the side.

The enemy had caught him off guard, and he landed with a thud onto the Danger Room’s floor.

_“Focus, Kurt.”_ The professor’s voice boomed in Kurt’s mind.

Kurt shook the Sentinel away easily, returning to his senses and slicing it with a quick whip of his sword. The awe-struck mutant shook his head from side to side, but couldn’t fight the blush that crept onto his cheeks, “Sorry professor.”

Charles’s tone was straight-forward, but laced with amusement. No doubt did he know _exactly_ what was going on in Kurt’s mind. “Distraction is the downfall to many. Don’t let it be yours.”

“Aye aye.” Kurt nodded, even though Charles couldn’t see him. A few of his fellow X-Men who weren’t currently grappling enemies turned their heads to look at Kurt.

“Nice recovery.” Ororo offered as she ran by, tossing a smile at Kurt before soaring off towards the next group of Sentinels.

A familiar whip of air left Kurt’s fur standing on end. “Yeah, but not fast enough.” Peter’s impish voice snarked in Kurt’s ear. He patted Kurt’s shoulder twice, then zipped away before Kurt even had the chance to turn around and look at him.

Kurt’s senses were on high alert now. No more drawbacks. Kurt perked his ears and lashed his tail, aware of three mock-Sentinels now charging towards him. Just as they were about to reach him, Kurt disappeared into the air above. The sentinels crashed into each other, and Kurt landed on top of the metallic mess with swords drawn and teeth bared.

Just as Kurt hacked the last mock-up enemy to pieces, three more Sentinels dropped out of the sky and landed, dead, next to Kurt with a loud _clank_. They all had deep, messy gouge marks in their necks and chests. Kurt grinned. _Warren._

He looked up just in time to see the angel free-falling from the sky, throwing his arms out with a triumphant “Fuck, yeah!” He snapped his wings open just before hitting the ground, and soared right above the tiled floor. “How’s that?” Warren yelled, no doubt directed towards Charles.

_‘Language, Warren.’_ The professor chuckled telepathically, echoing in Kurt’s mind too. Charles wasn’t often personal with his training messages. He spoke avidly about wanting to get them on the same wavelength as a team, so he spoke to them as one.

“Come on, professor, as if _you're_ some saint!” Warren joked, booming voice echoing off the Danger Room’s walls. With a single flap, he careened to the left, then intercepted a group of Sentinels that were headed in Kurt’s direction. He barreled into them with a force that sent the robots sprawling across the floor, overrun by a flurry of feathers and talon.

Kurt didn’t even think twice before teleporting over to help his boyfriend. “Need assistance, Liebling?” Kurt grinned. He gasped, ducking and teleporting again to avoid Warren’s talons that swung madly at the Sentinels. He felt the wind of Warren’s feathers whip through his hair.

“Shit! Sorry babe!” Warren flinched, eyes then widening at his choice of words. “Fuck sorry, Charles. I mea-” His feathers ruffled up in frustration, “Dammit!” He whipped around and slashed a Sentinel’s head clean-off with a talon. His eyes were wild, adrenalized, exhilarated.

Kurt breathed a sigh of admiration, and he thought he heard Charles laugh. As long as the team was succeeding and in good spirits, Charles must have decided to let a few profanities slip.

Kurt and Warren fought like a cyclone, always at the others back. Between Warrens wings, and Kurt’s skilled swordsmanship, the Sentinels were as good as gone. All except one. Kurt pounced on the last standing Sentinel before Warren could get to it, as if it were a game. He decided to share this final victory, though.

He pinned the last sentinel down, tail whipping behind him, and glanced up at Warren with a playful glint in his eye.

“Hey, Love.” A smirk crept onto Kurt’s lips. “Catch.” He and Warren showed a knowing glance: A move they often practiced when they were training alone.

Kurt nodded up at the sky, then clung to the Sentinel’s shoulders. He vanished with it in a flash of purple smoke.

Kurt re-appeared nearly twenty feet in the air, and Warren’s icy hawk-like gaze had already targeted them. Kurt dropped the Sentinel, then teleported back to the ground just in time to see Warren coil up and push off the ground with impressive agility. He lept up with tucked wings, then flared them out to propel himself skyward like a missile.

He met the Sentinel in a mid-air spiral, talons brutally ripping the robot open from navel to neck. Within an instant, its eyes dimmed and Warren kicked it back towards the ground. The Sentinel took all the impact when they hit the floor, and Warren landed on top of the destroyed metal with a heavy boot digging into its neck. His wings gave a single flap as he leaned over to grin, “Thats right.” He kicked the Sentinel's body one last time for good measure.

'Kurt, Warren, _very_ impressive!’ Charles’s voice made all of the gang’s heads swivel towards the pair.

Warren turned to Kurt, wings flaring out with pride. He loved training with Kurt, and sharing the kills always thrilled them. He hopped off the Sentinel, eyes locked with Kurt's. The angel stepped into Kurt’s space, a smirk tugging at his lips. His voice dropped to a low rumble. “Yeah, Kurt. Impressive.”

Kurt tossed him a bashful grin and playfully shoved Warren’s shoulder. “Look in the mirror.”

“No, I like what I’m looking at just fine.” Warren’s flickering eyes narrowed, and he flicked his tongue to wet his lips.

Kurt knew that look. He leaned down, about to intercept Warren's victory kiss, but paused. The presence of Charles’s watchful eye suddenly became extremely overwhelming.

Warren and Kurt resorted to clasping each others’ hand, then sprinted off in opposite directions, back into action. The battlefield was not a place for romance, as Charles had made explicitly clear in the past. Warren knew he’d broken enough rules for today, and he didn’t want to get Kurt in trouble too.

“Enjoy the spotlight while you can, boys!” Ororo called, giving a playful snap at Warren as he flew by. She can Jean were busy taking down their own group of Sentinel mock-ups with Scott at their heels.

“Now, remember, this is no competition.” Charles cut in, a usual calm present in his tone. “Working together is the only way to be victorious.”

 

\---

 

Training continued for another hour, until all of the X-Men were battling back-to-back in a wide circle. With their wide array of abilities, they were able to take down any Sentinels that rushed towards them. The Sentinels outnumbered them, but the X-Men were unstoppable working as a team.

As always, the training session came to a close with one much larger robot lumbering towards them. It was specially designed to only fall if they all worked together to take it down.

After a few strenuous moments, the robot fell to its knees, defeated.

The air was thick with anticipation as the dust settled. The X-Men swiveled their heads to all sides, waiting to see if any more robots would challenge them. When no more came, Peter was the first one to punch the air with an accomplished, “ _WHOO!_ ”

_'Session complete. Great work, X-Men!’_ Charles’s friendly voice sounded in the back of their mind, _'Supper starts in fifteen minutes, and you have the rest of the night to do as you please.’_

“Right on.” Scott shrugged, trying to act like he wasn’t winded. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. “Nice job, guys.”

“We kicked their asses.” Ororo said with a smug grin. She caught Warren’s eye, and raised up her hand.

“Hell yeah we did.” Warren agreed, and high-five’d her with such force it made Kurt’s ears perk.

Ororo’s eyes lit up. She saw her chance, and lunged forward. She jumped up and wrapped her elbow around Warren’s neck, pulling him down and giving him a noogie.

“Hey fuck off!!” Warren protested, but the team’s laughter drowned out his struggle. Jubilee and Jean had to jump back to dodge his thrashing wings. When Ororo jumped away, Warren’s curls were standing on end, charged with static electricity.

“It’s an improvement, Warren.” Ororo gave a teasing punch to Warren’s arm. The angel’s feathers fluffed up in protest, only succeeding to make himself look more disheveled. Warren tried to look angry, but he couldn’t help but grin as he desperately tried to de-charge his messy hair. Warren adored Ororo like a sister.

The whole group was breathing heavy from training, and exhausted themselves further by laughing at the scene. Peter had doubled over in laughter, but zipped away as soon as Ororo turned to go after him too.

“Looks good on you, dude.” Scott snarked, and flinched back when Warren feigned a lunge at him, talons whipping up in an intimidating flash.

Kurt watched the scene play out through shining eyes and a beaming smile. He sheathed his swords and ran fingers through his sweaty hair, which was beginning to curl at the tips. His tail flicked when he heard someone approaching behind him.

“Hey, Kurt.” Jubilee strolled up besides Kurt. “Nice moves out there.”

Kurt tore his eyes away from Angel. “Thanks!” His tail curled up at the praise.

“Never seen you drop a Sentinel from the sky before! Like, that was _pretty_ brutal!” She smacked her jaw, rolling bubblegum around her tongue. “Where’d you learn that?”

Kurt shrugged. “Warren and I come in here and practice new moves together very often.”

"You two are a thing now, hmm?" She blew a bubble, eyebrow quirking at the flustered blue mutant.

"Yes." He ducked his head, attention snagging on Warren as he looked back up. Jubilee followed Kurt's gaze.

Warren was walking towards them, running his fingers through his hair and tucking frizzy blond tresses behind his ears. Kurt knew he was exhausted by the way Warren’s wings pulled his shoulders back and dragged behind him as he walked. Everyone thought Warren used his arched posture as an excuse to puff out his chest, but Kurt found that’s just the way he walked. Not like Kurt was complaining. He could see Warren’s abdomen muscles rippling beneath the fabric of his tight training suit, which clung to him like a second skin. His eyes trailed down to Warren’s hipbones, but jumped back up when he felt Warren’s gaze burning on him.

Kurt met Warren’s eyes as he approached “ _Hallo, Liebe_.”

“Hey, babe.” He said, coming to a halt next to Kurt and Jubilee. He reached over his shoulder and smoothed down some scruffy feathers.

Jubilee gave a wave of her fingers. “How are those nails holding up, Worthington?”

He smirked. “Stronger than ever thanks to you.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Nails?”

“Yeah.” Warren nodded. “Jubilee gave me some special nail care stuff yesterday.”

Kurt’s head swiveled between the two. “Really?”

“No duh.” Jubilee smirked. “Why else do you think Warren’s nails looked so dazzling today?” She held out her vibrant pink-polished nails, next to Warren’s rather plain but shiny looking ones.

“Well, I-” Kurt sputtered. He didn’t exactly notice. Warren’s nails weren’t painted or anything, so how was he supposed to know? Kurt didn’t think they looked much different.

“They’ll be much nicer for his feather preening now.” Jubilee smacked the gum in her mouth around. “You should join us next time, Kurt.”

"Sure!" Kurt smiled. Jubilee was one of Kurt's closest friends, and he was relieved to see how well she and Warren were getting along.

“Jubilee was trying to get me to paint 'em pink,” Warren tossed her a look, "She-" He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes promptly widened. “Holy shit, Jube! Did you go through that whole training session with fuckin’ bubblegum in your mouth?”

“Mhm.” Jubilee raised an eyebrow. She popped a bubble in Angel’s direction to prove a point. “Want some?”

Warren scrunched his nose, wings twitching nervously. He took a step back. “No way. Keep that shit away from me.” Warren had one too many unfortunate incidents of dragging his feathers across bubblegum left stuck to the school's floor or walls. He had to pluck a few feathers because of the sticky, pink stuff. He held a grudge against it now.

Kurt popped up next to Jubilee and lifted a hand. “I would like some bubblegum.”

Warren blew a curl out of his face, giving a teasing roll of his eyes.

“ _Thank_ you!” Jubilee sighed. “Glad someone appreciates it.” She reached into her suit’s pocket and pulled out a stick of pink gum. “Don’t swallow it this time.”

“This time?” Warren echoed, “What the hell, Kurt?” He snorted.

Kurt’s eyes widened guiltily, and he held up his hands. “I did not know!”

Scott and Jean walked up to the group. They must have been eavesdropping on the conversation, because Scott nonchalantly sauntered over and rested his elbow on Kurt’s shoulder. “Just, whatever you do, never swallow a _watermelon_ seed. 'Cause then a watermelon plant will grow in your stomach.”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He looked over to Jean, but she just shrugged. "It happened to Bobby."

“Alright, that’s enough.” Warren stepped forward. He shoved Scott aside with a wing, and took the other mutant’s place by Kurt’s shoulder, “Who’s hungry?”

“I’m starving!” Ororo hung her shoulders.

“Me too.” Jubilee piped up. She gave a quick glance around the room. “Wait, where’d Peter go?”

The rest of the gang surveyed the room, but there was no Peter to be found. They all came to the same conclusion: no doubt did Peter get a head start and was already in the cafeteria.

Kurt broke into a toothy grin. “I guess he was hungry too.”

The group broke into laughter.


End file.
